Mad Mechs
The Mad Mechs are a team of six Robot Masters created by Dr. Wily for the simple purpose of detsroying the Armored Assassins. Many of them are simply based on previous creations of his; as such, he only managed to create six of them. However, the fact that some of them (inadvertently) possess certain Assassins' weaknesses makes them more of a threat than they look. However, they are mainly just stock villains that can pop up at pretty much any given time, and their bumbling antics and blatant ability to screw up makes them a never-ending source of mirth and, often, annoyance. They're also very persistant, as you may expect. The 'Mechs 'Space Man' Weapon: Space Vortex - a well of condensed gravity in the shape of a pulsating purple energy sphere, it attracts any nearby objects towards it, even "sucking" them in like a miniature black hole Character: Space is the de-facto leader of the Mad Mechs, an intelligent, facetious and sarcastic scientist that looks like something out of a cheap 60's sci-fi movie. He uses his "vastly superior intellect", as he often refers to it as, to command the other 'Mechs about and generally give them all manner of ridiculous orders. He is greatly interested in science, particularly physics, and tends to awe at anything he creates (or even something he didn't that easily tops his....which he would never admit), but he is also a total jerk at heart: be it snidely referring to Misty as "equine" or making an intellectual sneer at Zedfelos, Space rarely passes up the opportunity to assert his bitter contempt at anyone he doesn't like - which is a lot of people. 'Pyro Man' Weapon: Pyro Burner - a flamethrower-like device on his left arm, it is powered by the twin propane tanks on his back and can spray powerful flames Character: Pyro has two different personalities. Normally he is irritable, spiteful and actually somewhat cool, though still a loyal follower of the Mad Mechs' cause. But when he gets anrgy, he turns into a raging pyromaniac that will stop at nothing to burn down everything in his way. Yikes. 'Crunch Man' Weapon: Crunch Claw - an enormous gripper-style claw on his left arm that can crush even the toughest objects like tin cans, or simply be used as a hefty melee weapon Character Crunch can easily be described as "a big metal Strong Mad with a claw on his arm". Indeed, this hefty titanium lug fits the typical "brawn-over-brains" character pefectly, preferring to use his innately unreal muscle over any sort of tactical thinking. This is reflected greatly in his speech, which usually consists of simple bellows, all shouted in third-person ("CRUNCH MAN SMASH!" is a favourite of his). 'Kitty Gal' Weapon: Kitty Claws - a trio of claw-blades hidden in her right wrist, they can be brought out whenever she needs and serve as quick-and-effective slashing weapons Character: Kitty is, to put it simply, adorable. Whether she's snugly curled up on the nearest couch or slicing her favourite scratching post to shreds, this loveable little munchkin oozes charm. As she is based on a catgirl (i.e. a girl with cat ears and additional cat tail), she is very agile, and she tends to bound off the walls as a form of evasion....although it could just be because she possesses the attention span of a 5-year-old with ADHD. She is also incredidbly optimistic, which causes her to not consider the consequences of her actions and get easily distracted at the simplest thing; also because of this, she has a slight tendency to act a bit mischevious at times. Crunch Man, for some reason, treats her like his little sister, and will pound the crap put of anyone that dares threaten her. 'Art Man' Weapon: Art Sketch - Art's comically-oversized paintbrush is laced with a bizzare form of nanotechnology, meaning that aything he paints can be brought to life; however, he can only draw fairly simple objects, mainly cartoon bombs, 10-ton weights and small enemies Character: Art is a total pain in the neck: an overzealous artist with a lust for drawing and exaggerated French accent, he has an innate habit of getting on people's nerves. Maybe it's the stereotypical French phrases he fills his sentences with, or maybe it's his snooty "greater-than-thou" attitude; whatever it is, Art is a total git. Just don't mess with his paintings, or he won't be held responsible. 'Mohawk Man' Weapon: Mohawk Spinner - Mohawk's titular mohawk can be removed from his head and thrown as a spinning bladed weapon, similar to a much larger Metal Blade Character: Mohawk, in fitting with his punk-themed character, is a "hardcore" punk rocker of sorts. He enjoys listening to heavy metal music, wears nasty spiked bangles and ridiculously-large shades, and values his huge silver mohawk above anything else. He lives for the thrill of combat - as such, his brawling skills are pretty tough. He is a tempermental sunnuva-b*tch that has a tendency to punctuate his sentences with various swear words and treat others like crap. Charming fellow. He has no connection to Mohawk Man of Copy Crisis, by the way. Category:Epilogue Characters